For U My Love
by iigothicxxxgirl666
Summary: Just a little something i wrote, My first fic so please be nice, One-Shot mite add more if i get enough reviews. I'm terrible at summaries but please read and review :D Enjoy!


**First Fan Fiction Please read&review.  
**

* * *

It has been two days since they took her, The love of my life... Gone! Why didn't I fight for her? Why did I cower in the corner and let her fight? I'm a failure, but I know, now I must get revenge!, I must get her back!

Andreas Tanis was pacing around his quarters, Thinking on the events of the past two days. His emerald green eyes slowly changed with anger and hatred to their Vampiric electric blue and his fangs en-longed. As he paced the length of his old gothic designed bedroom his ancient knee length midnight black coat followed close behind. He ran his slender fingers through his short dirty blonde hair trying to think of a solution to get her back. He couldn't let the lycans get away with this. He will get revenge and he will get her back no matter what.

A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts. He turn as fast as lightning in the direction of the noise. I'm not in the mood for this he thought, a knock sounded again. "WHAT?!" he screamed.

The door opened and a tall woman about 5'7 came in dressed in a tight black leather cat suit, a black corset and a coat much like his own but more feminine and she had knee high boots on the typical death dealer style not forgetting her barrettes, one at each hip and the blade in the buckles on her right boot she looked at Andreas and spoke "Now Tanis a bit more respect for your leader surely" she raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

He bowed his head in respect "I'm sorry my Lady Selene its just Erazebeta its been two days and still no sign of her."

Selene felt sympathy for him she wouldn't be able to cope if she lost Micheal but at least she came with good news. She walked passed him casually and sat at the rather large desk. She indicated for him to sit down also.

He did as instructed and sat the opposite side of her waiting for her to speak a few minutes went by of silence, he felt like it had been an eternity when she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"We have located the lycan den that Erazebeta is being held captive in" She spoke cautiously and watched his facial expressions closely. "However we can not attack tonight as its a full moon and the lycans will be at their strongest, but this also gives us more time to plan our scheme of attack. Myself, Micheal, David and Eve will be going. I know you will want to stay here since you always cower in the corner"

Andreas Swallowed hard as he knew this was the truth. He never fought not once and now because of it he's lost the one person he ever loved ,least he knows there's hope of getting her back, but would she want him after him not trying to protect her? Would she leave and find someone would will fight and protect her to every extent? the questions ran through his head but he knew what he had to do.

He looked up Selene was almost at the door when he called her "Selene!"

She turned to face him "There something you want Tanis?"

"Yes there is" He hesitated as he didn't know what he was going to do but he had to get her back "I want to come with you to get Erazebeta back!"

She stood frozen in the spot. What did he just say? This wasn't the Tanis she knew. She looked at him "Sorry?"

He stood up straight and looked her directly in the eye and spoke with confidence "I want to come with you to get Erazebeta back I can't lose her and I want to be the one to save her, I need to prove to her I'm not a cowered and show her how much I love her!"

"Are you sure? You've never fought a battle before in your life"

"I'm sure, Its me those dogs are after its because of me they have her"

Selene nodded in acceptance and left

Tomorrow he thought, Tomorrow I will have her in my arms once more. Wit that he retreated to his bed and slept a peaceful sleeping thinking on how he would kill each and every lycan that got in his way. Nothing is going to stop him now.

* * *

** Mite add another chapter if i get enough reviews also if you have any suggestions on how I could make my story better please let me know. **

**Kelsey x**


End file.
